


Summer

by brookies4cookies



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookies4cookies/pseuds/brookies4cookies
Summary: short story about summertime as a child
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114154
Kudos: 1





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work & want to help a queer creator out, please consider donating to ko-fi.com/stormbykai . Thank you!

The pavement appears to dance underneath the sun.

Heat licks the grass, silent from a lack of breeze.

Sweat traps skin on lawn chairs.

Ice cream falls from sticky hands.

Water splashes from the pool,

Soaking the blazing ground,

Evaporating before it can provide relief.

Children are running around screaming,

Watermelon juice dripping from their faces & hands & clothes.

So full of energy & life despite the oppressing heat,

Making me long for those careless days of youth.


End file.
